shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki
Loki '(稲荷', Loki-sama'') is a member of The Hakuri Pirates and is the newest member of Tousen’s Division. Loki was a former member of the Marines, nothing really special to him and his past life. But after defecting and murdering three different judges on the Judicial ships, after his secret was found out he went into hiding. For a number of years he worked as a shipwright on Galley-La, but shortly after Rob Lucci and others left. He decided to leave as well, and his journey eventually leads him to Demetrius and the rest of the hakuri crew. Loki has earned himself a pretty bounty as well, at 200,000,000 for such crimes as the murder of three different judges on the judicial ships. For the destruction and stealing government property, becoming a member of Demetrius crew and participating in the attack on the priests. Along with his Devil Fruit the Loki Loki no Mi, loki sets out to cause and play as many tricks as he can. While also wanting to find one piece him and become the next king of the pirates. Having all of the world’s riches at his feet, when he finds it and starts his new era of piracy. Appearance Loki is a very wild and strange looking man, during the time he was a marine. He wore the standard uniform, however he wore mask covering his face up and make-up around his eyes and cheeks. He wore bracelets and carried his sword on his hip, held together with a brown belt. He also had pointed boots, with stripped colored socks and he seemed to have worn an ankle bracelet with bells, ringing as he walked. During the days as shipwright, Loki’s outfit stayed almost the same however he wore a suit, but kept his mask, boots and jeweler. When he joined Demetrius he dons a red suit, keeping the other attributes. Personality There is nothing much to loki, he is a greedy and selfish man. However he is a trickster, so he uses sick tricks on others and which gets the mad. He thinks of everything as a joke; however he has been compared to Dokugata. However the two are very different, they may seem the same but. Loki plays jokes, such as disappearing and the repapering somewhere else; he has no care for life. Only but his own, but unlike Dokugata Loki is not scared of death. Loki loves to see suffering and such, but what his many weakness is that he can never miss a chance to play a trick. In battle his skills are very handy as he kills without any second thoughts what it might come back at him. Relationships The Hakuri Pirates Loki is among the most playful of the crew, when in battle he belittles both enemies and his own allies. However so are annoyed by this, they work well together even though he is the way he is. Among the crew, the most who finds him the best to get along with is the likes of Vincent. Vincent has stated that he wishes that he could have that man's spirit of fighting and just his way of life. Tousen's Division Within tousen's division, Loki is the most strangest belittling both his allies and enemies. However he is fearful of Amber and Lord Nobu the two being some of the best among the crew. He is fearful of amber the most because of her abilities, so Loki doesn't really show fear to them. But he doesn't show it, only an awareness of his way around the two could end in his own death. Demetrius D. Xavier The reason why he went Demetrius is that he wishes to find one piece, since Demetrius himself doesn't want it. Loki to this advantage to travel and look for it himself and of course he does love that Demetrius lets him do whatever he wishes most of the times. However, Demetrius himself had offered Loki a Anti-Dokugata. Keeping the man as an insurance policy much like Ravana. Abilities and Powers Speed Loki has good speed, with the soru techniques he likes to run and hide and then come back out. Using his speed he can get his tricks out and then enjoy the work they let out. Loki himself has stated that with the soru techniques his tricks have increased ten fold he can easily handle himself and kill whomever he wishes. Strength Loki has normal strength even though he has Rokushiki at his use, he can handle himself. He can stay in battle for a long time and not really grow tired, showing that just how much strength that this man has locked up in his body. However, Loki being a tricksters that he is he doesn't directly come out and fight. So thus why his strength is that of an average man and nothing more even with his rokushiki. Swordsmanship Loki has shown to be extremely good with a sword, the sword he keeps at his side is a riper type style. He knows many form, mostly french and other European styles of fighting with others. He doesn't have a strange thing that he likes to give a series of stabs from his blade trying to either block or give blows to others. Devil Fruit The Loki Loki no Mi, is a mysterious fruit in which the user can gain the powers of Loki the trickster. Strengths and Weakness Much of this is fruit is still unknown, however what is strange it hasn't been revealed it is either a zoan or a paramecia. However the user is known to user trickery to battle and some other powers. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Loki has shown to be an expect at haki, increasing his sense near superhuman level. Putting up a barrier of haki around himself and whatever he chooses, the best is the ability that he can knock almost anything away. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Tousen's Division Category:Rokushiki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User